Mistake
by DarkAmaz0n
Summary: A chance encounter leads to something more. Unfortunately. [Slash HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually wrote most of this before HBP came out, forgot about it, then found it on my computer and finished it. So, yeah... AU after fifth year where Remus Lupin has returned to be the Defense teacher, and Draco Malfoy hasn't taken the Dark Mark. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

-------

-------

It was a quiet night inside Hogwarts castle. Even in Gryffindor tower were the inhabitants silent, having partied themselves to sleep following their win in the season's first Quidditch match. A win against Slytherin, of course. Outside the castle it was similarly quiet, with one exception. The Quidditch equipment shed, where two (somewhat drunk) young men had managed to run into each other in their quests for solitude and fresh air…

-------

Furious, Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, his wand coming up between them. "You leave Sirius out of this, Malfoy!" he shouted back.

The blonde shoved Harry's arm away. "Why should I? You're not! All you do is sulk about, _moping_ like the man died yesterday!"

"Well excuse me for mourning my godfather! At least he loved me! You can't say the same about you parents now can you?"

"You don't know the first thing about who my parents really are, Potter, so _you_ leave _them_ out of this!" The blonde glared at him, his face mere centimeters from Harry's.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Malfoy's own somehow got in his way. Harry's eyes widened as his gasp of surprise got lost between them. The Slytherin took advantage of his gasp to slide his tongue in between Harry's lips, pressing forward forcefully and demanding submission. With an annoyed growl, Harry brought his own tongue into the battle. No way was he going to let Malfoy beat him at anything. Not even this. Especially not this.

-------

Slowly, Harry floated back to consciousness. He had slept well, without nightmares for the first time in weeks. Months, really. Smiling contentedly to himself, he stretched.

Or rather, tried to stretch. Something was on top of him, hampering his movements. Harry froze. That wasn't right. And come to think of it, his bed had never felt so hard before…

Cautiously, Harry opened his eyes. He wasn't lying in bed, he was stark naked on the floor of the Quidditch equipment shed. With an equally naked Draco Malfoy half draped over him.

Closing his eyes, Harry groaned to himself and immediately regretted it as a splitting headache asserted itself. He had known he shouldn't have indulged in the firewhisky Seamus and Dean had snuck in, he had just known it. But everyone had been so happy after defeating Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the year, and Harry had been too caught up in the elation not to go along.

And just look where it had gotten him, naked with one of his worst enemies. Mentally cursing himself, Harry reopened his eyes and shoved Malfoy off of him. The blonde woke instantly, indignant at the rough treatment. Then his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, his current state of undress, and Harry's hurried dressing.

Not looking at the blonde, Harry said with deadly seriousness, "No one is to learn of this." He glanced up in time to see the Slytherin nod wordlessly, still looking like what had happened hadn't quite sunk in.

Not trusting himself to say anything else, Harry turned and left, intending to sneak back into Gryffindor tower for a long, hot shower and a change of clothes.

-------

Pausing on his way to the staff table, Remus Lupin paused to say good morning to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were the same as ever, tired but happy to talk to him. Harry, on the other hand, seemed strained and distant, though he denied that anything was wrong. Frowning slightly, Remus focused his senses, enhanced by the upcoming full moon, on the young man in front of him. There was an odd, familiar scent about him, laden with guilt, but also much more, something Remus couldn't put his finger on. Resigning himself to the fact that Harry wasn't going to say anything more, Remus continued on to the staff table and his own breakfast. As he sat himself down, he abruptly remembered where he had last encountered that scent. Sirius had smelled just like that, a mere two days before the "incident" with Snape and the Shrieking Shack in their sixth year. Remus' heart ached at the thought of Sirius, but he resolutely pushed that back. He had to maintain an image of strength in public, for Harry's sake if nothing else.

During the meal Remus kept a concerned eye on Harry. He had become better at reading his unofficial godson in the past couple months, and saw what the others most likely missed. The young man seemed to be forcing himself to be part of the conversations, pretending to be alright while determinedly not looking across the Hall. Almost fearing what he would see, Remus looked to the other side the room, to be met with another unusual sight. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat aloofly silent, ignoring all of his housemates' attempts to speak to him. As Remus watched, the blonde shot an unreadable glance across the Hall towards Harry. The werewolf thought he saw the young Slytherin's jaw clench, but at that distance he could not be certain, proximity of the full moon notwithstanding. He decided he must have been mistaken, for after that glance the Malfoy heir seemed to withdraw even further within himself.

His eyes narrowing, the professor thought back to before that catastrophe, rather than after as he usually did. Come to think of it, Snape had also been acting oddly then. Not quite as obviously as Malfoy was now, as Snape had never been anywhere near as popular and his avoidance of everyone was a common occurrence, but still…

-------

A/N: And before anyone asks, no I'm not going to tell you if Draco or Harry won the fight for dominance. :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N October 1st: So I know it's been a little over five months since I first posted this chapter, but I've only just come up with an idea for what's going to happen next (and frankly, I'm surprised I came up with anything at all). With that in mind, I've added on to this chapter, more than doubling the length, and I've started a third chapter. I don't know when that'll be done – probably not for another week, maybe a little more.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and still don't mean any copyright infringement or anything, so don't sue me, 'kay?

Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story before, and I hope you enjoy the new version of this chapter!

-------

With a snarl, Draco drew the curtains around his bed shut and warded them for privacy before flopping backwards onto the soft mattress. He had _finally_ gotten away from Pansy and Blaise's pestering. Those two just couldn't seem to get it through their heads that he wanted to be left alone. He was a Malfoy, he deserved his privacy.

Frowning, he tried once more to figure out just what the bloody hell he'd been thinking the night before. Or, for that matter, if he'd been thinking at all. He had drank more than he intended, and had left his dorm to try and clear his head in the fresh night air. His wanderings had eventually brought him to the Quidditch equipment shed, where he had (almost literally) run into Potter. Then they had argued over… something. For the life of him he couldn't remember what. It must have been something big for it to have… escalated the way it did, right?

Groaning, Draco flung an arm over his eyes. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _at least I'm not having a crisis over my sexuality._ He had already known he was bisexual, and Potter wasn't even the first guy he'd slept with, though he usually preferred girls. But just because he was bisexual it didn't mean that he was attracted to Potter, because he wasn't.

He wasn't. He _couldn't_ be. He –

_Calm down, Draco,_ he thought sternly. _You're panicking. That won't help anything._

Sitting up, he rested his hands on his knees and closed his. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly and slipped into the meditative state he'd learned to analyze and control his emotions.

First, how did he feel about Potter? He examined his feelings carefully. There was some lust, yes, but that was understandable, he supposed. He was a teenager after all, and Potter was, while not the most attractive of the boys in their school, wasn't hard on the eyes from an objective point of view. Besides the lust there was the years old hatred, carefully controlled to be used to his advantage. Contempt for the Gryffindork's muggle-loving ways. Some jealousy over his fame and all the attention he received. Some shame over last night's events. Also some….

Was that fear? Draco looked at it more closely. Yes, it was fear. Fear of what Potter would do. Potter was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, while he was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. _Of course_ Potter would use what had happened against him. And damn him for not thinking straight enough to extract a promise from the other boy not to speak of what happened. He didn't think the other wanted that… incident to be public knowledge, but Draco had no doubt that the Mudblood and Weasel would know soon enough; it was common knowledge Potter told them everything. And when they found out how the evil Slytherin had tainted their Saint Potter… He could handle anything they could dish out themselves, but given the Weasel's temper, Draco figured he'd blurt out everything sooner or later. And that was _not_ something Draco wanted to happen.

He couldn't trust them to keep the information to themselves, Gryffindors or not. He was a Slytherin, he trusted no one. In order to ensure their silence, he'd have to either enforce it himself, or give them something else, something bigger, to focus on.

Draco came slowly out of his trance. He had to do something before his name and reputation were damaged. To say nothing of what his father, or even worse, the Dark Lord, would do to him if they knew he'd had sex with the Boy Who Lived…

Opening his curtains, he idly allowed his gaze to wander the room, looking for inspiration. He focused in on the letter folded neatly on his desk. Picking it up, he lightly ran his fingers over the delicately inked script. His father had sent it to him several days ago, despite the risk that it would be intercepted and his escape from Azkaban revealed. His father…

Draco's lips twisted into a smirk. Yes, that was what he would do…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (looks back over the last two chapters) You know, this was originally supposed to be a one shot. Then when I posted it, I had an idea that made it a two-shot. Now I've got three chapters… (sigh) Let's see if I can keep it that way…

Also – my thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters/places/things. This fanfic is meant for entertainment only and no profit is being made, so… don't sue, please.

--------

_**IMPORTANT A/N: If you have not read the expanded version of chapter 2, go back and read it now! This chapter will make more sense if you do!**_

--------

Draco stood in front of the cell, watching as the redheaded body in front of him shivered and cried out. He had had Crabbe and Goyle, under strict instructions not to harm Draco's new toy, strip his prize to shirt and trousers and search it for any hidden surprises. Now Draco was just watching the effects of the curse he'd chosen to use on the still unconscious body, waiting for the curse to wear off and his victim to wake.

--------

(FLASHBACK)

"_Rise," a cold voice ordered. Draco rose gracefully to his feet, keeping his head bowed. "Why are you here, young Malfoy?"_

"_My lord, I have thought of a way to get your followers past the wards of Hogwarts."_

"_Explain." _

"_You know of the portkey I use to attend to my duties as head of the Malfoy family, my lord?" At the irritated affirmative, he hurried on. "It is keyed to only myself, but my thought was that a linked portkey could be created using it, my lord, allowing your followers to use it to get through the wards."_

"_A linked portkey using an already existing portkey as a base?" Voldemort seemed to drift off in thought, and Draco was hard pressed to remember to breathe. Linked portkeys were only used with a pair of two ordinary items, so that the user of one could arrive wherever the base portkey was rather than a set location. To link an ordinary item with a portkey was unheard of, but if it was possible it should give the linked portkeys the same protections._

"_Very clever." Draco gave a silent sigh of relief. "I reward cleverness in my followers. What do you desire?"_

"_Ronald Weasley, my lord."_

"_You want Potter's sidekick and not Potter himself?" There was a dangerous undertone to those words._

"_Yes, my lord. I hate Potter far more than I hate Weasley, my lord, but Potter is yours. I would never dream of even attempting to take that which is yours, my lord."_

_There was a pause, as if the Dark Lord were evaluating the truth of his words. Finally, he said, "I am pleased by your loyalty, young Malfoy. After the link has been created, you will return to Hogwarts and act normally. At the beginning of dinner tomorrow, you shall leave the portkey on the floor or the Great Hall, along the wall by the doors. During the battle, you will capture Potter and his friends. When the anti-apparition wards have been brought down, you will bring them here. Understood?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good. You will then receive my mark and take your place in my inner circle. Should you fail…"_

"_Yes, my lord. Should I fail, I shall accept my punishment as what I deserve."_

_A twisted parody of a smile appeared on those thin lips. "You know your place. I am pleased." Draco bowed in acknowledgement._

_--------_

_Draco acted as normally as he could that day, which wasn't that hard – it was a Monday, so he had to concentrate on classes. The one exception he made to that was the occasional glance towards Potter. He knew the other boy had caught him at it, but the one time their eyes had met, he'd forced a slight blush onto his cheeks and torn his gaze away._

_The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord arrived half way through dinner. In the ensuing chaos, Draco managed to make his way across the hall, and slid around behind the table Potter and company were using as cover. Their wands immediately pointed towards him._

"_Wait!" he cried before any of them could hex him, careful not to point his wand at any of them. "I'm not a Death Eater!" He shoved up his sleeve, baring his left arm as proof. "I'm on your side. I want to help you."_

_Potter and the others stared at him warily, but didn't attack him, a good sign. _

"_Why?" The other Gryffindors looked at their Golden Boy in surprise, but seemed willing to follow his lead._

"_I… That is…" Draco trailed off and averted his gaze. Quickly thinking of his mother, he concentrated on his affection for her. It wasn't at all romantic, but it would do, so he let it show in his eyes. He brought his head back up so he could look at Potter again. The green eyes were still staring at him. Draco let him get a good look at the affection and slight desperation in his eyes before looking away again, another forced blush on his cheeks._

_Surprisingly enough, the supposed meaning behind his actions wasn't lost on any of the usually dense Gryffindors. Draco heard an exclamation from the Weasel and gasps from the rest, but all he cared about was Potter's reaction. If he could fool Potter, the rest would accept it._

_The seconds ticked by, and still no reaction from the prat._ C'mon, Potter, buy it already! _He thought, annoyed. The he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. His head shot up, and he allowed his hope past his mask._

_Potter was looking at him almost gently. In a tone that matched his expression, he said, "We'll talk more about this later."_

_Draco nodded eagerly, letting his happiness shine through but carefully keeping his triumph and malicious glee to himself. Potter squeezed his shoulder lightly, and they all turned back to the battle._

Trusting idiots, _Draco thought to himself, keeping the smirk off his face through sheer force of will. He quickly stunned Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood, erecting a shield to protect him and his three captives from the hexes and spells sent towards them. _

_Unconcerned about the rest getting through his shield with those simple, weak spells, Draco turned his attention to the ring on his finger. The emerald was glowing – the anti-apparition wards were down. Sending a malicious grin in the direction of the watching Gryffindors, he grabbed hold of his three captives, concentrated, and apparated away._

(END FLASHBACK)

--------

The Dark Lord had found out about what he'd done with Potter and, thankfully, been _amused_ by it. There were definitely times when he was glad for the man's insanity – Lucius hadn't been able to do anything about what his son had done despite his displeasure. Of course, the confrontation with Potter had been rather amusing…

--------

(FLASHBACK)

"_Ennervate," Draco said calmly, then stepped back._

_Potter's eyes popped open, took in the fact that he was lying on the floor of Voldemort's throne room in front the Dark Lord himself, and widened to an almost impossible size. He struggled to his feet, and Voldemort let him. _

"_How the hell did you manage this, Tom?" the boy snarled angrily, glaring at the seated man._

_Voldemort's response was to calmly raise his wand and intone, "Crucio." The Golden Boy writhed on the ground, screaming, for several minutes before the spell was lifted. As he lay there panting for breath, the Dark Lord fixed him with a red-eyed glare. "You will refer to me as Lord Voldemort."_

_Potter glared at him, but saved his breath to force himself back onto his feet._

_A gleam of humor entered Voldemort's eyes and voice. "As for how I 'managed this,' as you put it…" He motioned sharply to Draco._

_Stepping forward so Potter would have a better view, the Malfoy heir reached up and took off his mask and smirked. _

_The Gryffindor stared incredulously at the boy he had thought was on his side. "I thought…" Then it seemed to sink in. "You bastard!" he shrieked. _

_Draco gave a casual shrug and said almost flippantly, "What can I say, Potter? You were a bad lay." The gobsmacked look on the other boy's face was priceless._

_Draco had never before heard his new master laugh quite so loudly._

(END FLASHBACK)

--------

The blonde was broken out of his musings as the redhead in front of him came out of his curse induced nightmares. Gazing at the panting, shivering mass in front of him, Draco felt his smirk return to his face, this time with a certain predatory air to it.

_Time to play._


End file.
